User blog:GiantOranges/Nunu Rework
Nunu right now is basically a walking meat tank, just posting an idea for a potential rework. The first idea is a jungling juggernaut. The main changes to his stats are to bring him into juggernaut stats. His HP is being increased since he is now losing consume passive. Attack speed is being moved mostly from his base stats into the passive, this leads to more dynamics in terms of when he has damage. Base armor has been increased to offset the weaker sustain he has early on. Range has been increased as well as hitbox. Not sure why a giant 30 foot yeti can't outrange a dude with a spear. Mana regen increased heavily due to the loss of the old passive. Movement speed reduced since his new stick potential should be much higher than before. Maxed Boil with the increased slow on Ice Blast should be ridiculous if paired together, so a slower base MS wouldnt hurt too much. Stat adjustments: HP 590 (+90) -> 550(+105) AS 0.625 (+2.25%) -> 0.638 (+1%) Armor 28(+3.5) -> 36(+3) Range 125 -> 175 Mana Regen 7.45(+0.5) -> 8(+0.8) Movement speed 345 -> 335 Passive - Blood Boil Every 6 spells that hits an enemy champion or monster increases nunu's attack speed and movement speed. Nearby allies receive half the benefits bonus attack speed and additional movement speed until Nunu leaves combat for 4 seconds. All allied champions within 600 range receive half the bonuses for 4 seconds. Q - Consume Nunu's next basic attack deals bonus magic damage healing for a percentage of his missing HP. If he targets a monster, his next attack will deal bonus True damage. Cooldown remains the same as the original at }} Consuming a large or epic monster grants Nunu a stack of Well Fed for a duration, which cannot happen again from the same type of monster for 60 seconds. Nunu gains 20% increased consume damage, and increased size, as well as 10 bonus movement speed while out-of-combat, stacking up to and 50 bonus movement speed}}. Stacks fall off one at a time every seconds. deals bonus damage true to monsters Consume heals Nunu for }} W - Avalanche Nunu slams the ground shooting a trail of ice that travels quickly forward. The ice travels stops at either maximum range or 50 units behind the first champion hit, dealing magic damage and briefly slowing the target (think trundle Q). After 1 second a pillar of ice will erupt, target enemies in a 150 unit radius up to 325 units towards Nunu for .75 seconds. The knocking will always cause the enemies to fly for .75 seconds regardless of distance knocked. Enemies within 200 range are instead for 0.75 seconds. Ability Range: 800 (Similar to Ornn's Q range). Ice Trail speed: 1500 (similar to Ez W). Ice Trail Width 75 (similar to Ez Q). Eruption AoE 150 (Same size as Galio's Q tornado). Cooldown Manacost }} }} E - Ice Blast Nunu now can hold up to 3 charges of ice blast. Each cast of Ice Blast will cause nunu to start throwing up to three ice blasts depending on how many charges he has in a straight line. Each Ice Blast will slow and cripple the enemy stacking up to 3 times. Nunu can continue to move while Ice Blast is being casted, but cannot change the direction of the snowballs. CCing Nunu after the first ice blast will not stop the other two. Missile speed and width are similar to Taliyah's Q. Basic attacks against slowed or CC'd champions will recharge one stack of Ice Blast immediately. Cast time 0.25 seconds per Ice Blast Static Cooldown 1.5 seconds Charge cooldown Mana Cost per Cast Range 700 }} movement speed slow and attack speed slow per stack for 2 seconds. R - Absolute Zero The Ultimate is basically unchanged, just a decreased channel time in addition to decreased base damage. Only new effect is that enemies are slowed less, units near the center are grounded as well. Basic idea is that mobility creep has really hampered the ability for Nunu to land his ultimate. The only champions hit by his ultimate currently are tanks that can soak up his damage anyways. The grounding mechanic only occurs on the the closest part of his ulti, and since this rework still excludes a dash, it'll still take some skill to get there against ranged carries. Ultimate charge duration 3 seconds -> 2.5 seconds. Ultimate base damage -> Grants a stack of blood boil for each enemy champion hit by -> by Ultimate range 650 Units within 215 units of Nunu are for an additional 20% and . Category:Custom champions